Against The Flow
by Slasher2256
Summary: My take on season 3. Spoilers for Powerless. OCs and original chars. Paire, Mocah, MohinderxOC, EllexOC, MattxOC, and MonicaxOC. More pairings as well.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hiya! I'm begining a story based on actual characters. No flaming, please, because this shows the original chars at their age and it would be my first. Every single story I've written is based around OCs. I'm trying to balence it. So, enjoy and wish me luck. This contains spoilers and my own ideas of what happened.

(SYLAR)

He sat in the alleyway, breathing heavily. The man shivered with excitement as he drew the syringe, the crimson liquid sloshing around. He injected it into his vein, feeling himself reawaken. He let out a small gasp of air and finally stared forward once more. His arm outstretched, his fingers clenching. He focused upon the empty spinach can across the alley. It rattled and the man's eyes widened in excitement. He concentrated more and the can flew into his welcoming hand. He eyed it for a moment and allowed a sneer to grace his lips.

"I'm back," Sylar declared with a low voice, and in his mind, he could already forsee the death of all.

(ANGELA PETRELLI)

Angela did not shed tears at all. She cannot risk showing emotion. Where did Bob find it in his heart to kill her own son? Angela did not hold a grudge against Bennet. Bennet was following orders for the sake of his own child. Though, the woman knew she would eventually hold this against him. She wondered how Bob would feel if his own child was killed. She shook her head, turning the channel. There it was. The same image. Nathan coming so close to revealing himself, then only to be shot twice in the chest. But Angela knew she was right. Bennet had opened Pandora's Box. And what lie within will surely not forgive.

(MICAH SANDERS, MONICA DAWSON)

"We are here today to commemorate the charished memory of Nikki Sanders." A gravely voice rang through the field. "Who died in a fire, saving a girl who was held captive by dangerous men. Would her only son like to say a few words?"

Micah nodded numbly and walked up to the grave.

"My mom and dad were..." Micah gazed around. He had seen the TV report. Someone was shot just because he was about to reveal his abilities. "They were heroic. They died helping other people. And they were.." He stopped abruptly. Everyone stared up. The sun wavering above them had dimmed. A large black circle moved before it, an eclipse commensing.

xOx

_Where does it come from? This quest.. this need to solve live's mysteries for the simplest of questions can never be answered. Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we would be better off not looking at all. Not delving, not yearning. That's not human nature, not the human heart. That is not why we are here._-Mohinder Suresh.

xOx

Peter stood in the hospital, watching the men in white rush around the area, desperately working on the man in a suit. But Peter knew it was no use. He knew that Nathan was dead, and he hated it. His fists clenched and Peter turned to run into that familiar blonde. Claire stared at her real father with desperation and she began to sob.

xOx

Micah walked along the aisle, sitting next to Monica. Monica remained silent, just repeatedly shaking her head. And suddenly, Micah knew. That the two of them had to begin their own journey. Because they were all each other had.

xOx

Hiro watched the news report and his heart wilted. Takezo Kensei was not the only evil one. There were so much more. He stood and went to find Ando, wondering what they should do now.

xOx

Molly and Mohinder quietly spoke while Maya left. The door opened again and both turned. Molly let out a squeal, her hero returning. She hugged Matt and Mohinder merely stared at the detective with sorrow.

xOx

Sylar gazed up at the eclipse and stood up. He wondered who he should kill first. There were a lot he could find. Maya, Claire, Molly. It all depended on who he found first.

(NOAH BENNET)

Noah sighed. He stared up at the familiar bookshelves and stared at the entering Bob. The man gazed at Noah and his brows furrowed.

"Have you seen Elle, Noah?" He asked distractedly. Bennet shook his head and wondered what had happened.

"Have you compleated your assignment, Noah?" Bob asked in the same tone. Noah looked up. He adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"Yes. I have compleated my assignment. Nathan Petrelli is dead."

(ELLE BISHOP)

"What Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him," Elle chirped, gazing around. "You can't hide forever, now can you,"

"Sylar?"


	2. Set Journies

Author's Note: Hiya! So, in the story summary, I wrote includes OCs and original characters. I feel so stupid now. So by original characters, I ment the people from the show. I'm kind of excited, I got a reveiw for my prologue. If you are wondering, West will not be in this story. Because I hate him. So, yeah. No West.

(MICAH AND MONICA)

"So, how exactly do we begin this journey?" Monica asked her cousin, packing clothes. Micah looked up.

"Well, we..uh...We just go somewhere." Micah suddenly felt dumb. He had no idea what to do.

"Go where?" A skeptical tone replied. Micah merely shrugged.

"We go to the airport and see where we could go from there, I guess." Micah contemplated. He was wondering if he should gather other people to be heroes. That's it.

"C'mon, I know exactly where to go," Micah pulled his cousin in earnest.

"Well, you sure make up your mind fast," Monica replied, taking her suitcase with her.

(ELLE BISHOP)

She wandered the city alone with a broken arm. People might find Elle weak. She wondered what people would attempt to do. As she turned into an alley, a figure followed her, a shadow cast over her form.

"What do you want?" The woman drawled, her fingers clenching. The man merely chuckled, stepping forward. Elle turned, facing him. He was pretty handsome, his eyes were a steely grey. His hair was a dirty blonde that wasn't long or short. And his smile wasn't evil at all.

"I think I'd make some money if I had you for hostage," He spoke softly, eyes menacing. Elle's arm shot out along with a bolt of electricity. The man was somewhat surprised until his forearm shot out and Elle saw it. His arm turned into a column of red rock that destroyed the electricity as soon as it hit. In a flash of maroon, Elle felt herself collide with the ground and everything went black.

(PETER AND CLAIRE)

"He's not dead," Claire decided. Then she began to pace again. Peter hated to see her like this. All of this denial and confusion.

"Peter?" she asked. Peter immedeately stared forward.

"I know how to save Nathan." Claire smiled. Peter perked a brow, wondering what she ment.

"If I inject my blood into him, it'll save him." Claire looked very excited. Peter remembered Adam doing the same thing to Nathan. He wondered if it would bring back the dead.

"Please, Peter? I'm begging you.." Claire pleaded, tears welling up inside her eyes.

"Alright, alright. But we have to do this carefully, understand?" Peter asked. Claire nodded enthusiasticly.

(MOLLY, MATT, AND MOHINDER)

"So, you can manipulate people now," Mohinder said, slightly impressed. Matt merely nodded. Molly was asleep on the couch. She seemed to twitch every few minutes, probably because of a dream. Both watched her in admiration until the young girl woke up screaming.

"Molly, Molly," The cultered accent became frantic. "What happened!?"

"T-the Boogeyman...He's still alive," Molly panted, tears running down her cheeks. Mohinder immedeately turned to the detective.

"Sylar."

(ELLE AND KIDNAPPER)

"Who are you?" Elle hissed, eyeing the pacing man. He glanced at her and smiled slightly.

"My name is Casey," He introduced, eyebrows raised.

"Isn't Casey a girl's name?" Elle questioned.

"Its for both boys and girls, I assume," Casey replied with a sarcastic tone. "More importantly, you are like me."

"I'm nothing like you," Elle scoffed, brows furrowing.

"We have gifts," Casey mused. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Elle," The woman hissed. "And once I get out, I'll electricute you."

"Doubt you could," Casey grinned. "Didn't work so well last time, now did it?"

"I thought you were holding me hostage, not annoying me."

"Hostage? Oh, right," Casey frowned. "No, not really. I'm just keeping you here."

"Until when?"

Casey leaned down and his lips almost touched Elle's ear. "Who ever said I was going to let you go..?"

(SYLAR)

He walked amongst the city, looking for his first target. Sylar gazed around and finally spotted someone with potential. A man leaned against a wall, trembling. He kept murmuring to himself, staring at his hands.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" Sylar put on his best impression and the man's head shot up.

"I...They're exterminating us. If people find out, they're gonna kill us!" He exclaimed wildly. Sylar's brows raised.

"Why would they kill you..?" He questioned, taking a step forward. The man franticly took a step back.

"Y-you're gonna k-kill me," He exclaimed. "Aren't you!?"

"Yes, I probably will," Sylar lost his fake idenity and slammed the man mentally against a wall. The man's arms flailed and hit Sylar. He felt himself freeze in place. The man freed himself of the hold and began to run. Sylar unfroze no sooner. His brows furrowed and he grinned. An interesting ability. The man suddenly stopped. He looked around and began to scream. Sylar grinned, took the man by his arm and lead him through the crowd to the next empty alleyway. The man stopped screaming as Sylar's finger dragged across the air, and the illusion only ended as the man died.

(PETER)

He was invisable. Peter silently crept through the halls at night, the crimson liquid making a small noise as it moved. He hoped Claire's blood could bring back the dead. As he entered the hospital room, Peter saw it. Two men held Nathan's body.

"It has been requested that he be cremated and his ashes go to his brother and neice. We will take him to the truck in a few minutes." One docter whispered to another.

"Shit," Peter hissed and both looked in his direction. Peter remembered Hiro, and teleported before they saw him or the vial.


End file.
